


Baby Don't Hold Back

by keysha_1995



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy, Implied Non-Con, Knotting, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Obsessive Harry, Omega Louis, controlling Harry, natural birth, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysha_1995/pseuds/keysha_1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thought he was a Beta, that was till he went into heat at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Don't Hold Back

When Louis woke up the morning of school returning he didn't feel right. He was hot and sweaty and his stomach felt tight. He felt empty and great, he had morning wood. Louis was ranked as a Beta when he was 13 a few years ago which was strange considering his mother was a Omega and his father an Alpha.

He groaned kicking the sheets off his too hot body and got up going to take a shower and get rid of his boner. He was late for school which wasn't good, the first day and hes already late. He rushed into the front office grabbing his class schedule and running to his locker. The halls were empty apart from a few students who were walking to class obviously late as well.

He got to his locker and pulled out his books before shutting it and rushing to class. Once he got to his English class the air became tense and he felt eyes on him. Mrs Jones who was a Omega gasped and quickly pulled Louis out the room before any Alphas could get to him.

"Louis. How could you be so irresponsible and come to school in heat?" Louis looked at he like she had just confessed to murder.

"But im not. I'm a Beta" Mrs Jones shook her head and sighed.

"Your in heat i can smell it and so can every Alpha around. I guess your test was wrong. What are you feeling right now?" Louis frowned thinking about it.

"I'm hot and im really horny, My dick is hard and-" Mrs Jones cut him off.

"Your in heat dear. I need to get you to the nurse" She turned pulling Louis down the hall with her. Luck really wasn't on their side because when passing the boys toilets they heard a growl. Mrs Jones panicked pulling Louis faster now and away from the Alpha in the toilets. But just as they approached the door Louis was pulled from Mrs Jones and into the arms of a Alpha.

Mrs Jones eyes widened spotting Harry now with Louis in his arms sniffing his neck.

"Mr Styles, let go of him now" Harry laughed at Mrs Jones, like she could really tell him what to do. Mrs Jones ran towards the principals office knowing he could help considering hes a bigger and stronger Alpha then Harry and could get him to back down. Harry however had other ideas and pulled Louis into the janitors closet near by.

"Hey beautiful, im Harry and you smell fucking amazing" Louis tried to push Harry away but it only made the Alpha angry.

"Don't struggle. Your not going anywhere because your mine" Harry used his Alpha tone to make Louis listen and stop squirming. Louis was terrified so he stopped squirming and watched as Harry tried to pull his pants down. Louis tried once again to get away this time punching Harry in the face and stomach before opening the door and making a mad dash for the nurses office.

Once he got in there he locked the door and slid down it sighing in relief. The nurse appeared knowing exactly what was wrong by the scent coming off Louis. She set him on the bed and got out the cold pack and medication he would need. They could hear banging on the door but ignored it after Louis said it was Harry trying to knot him. After Louis had taken the medication the heat had subsided and he felt a little better. Harry was still outside the door only now Mr Cowell, the principal and Mrs Jones were out there as well.

The nurse called Louis mum to come pick him up then unlocked the door because Louis scent wasn't as bad. Mr Cowell brought Harry in who rushed over to Louis and rubbed himself over him, a thing Alphas do to say the omega is theirs when other Alphas are around.

"Harry what do you have to say to Louis" Harry glared at Mr Cowell before turning back to Louis.

"I'm sorry i tried to fuck you in the janitors closet" Louis tried to hold back a laugh but ended up giggling instead which made Harry smile showing his dimples. Mr Cowell cleared his throat making bot boys turn to him.

"If you want to mate then that's fine just don't do it in my school. Louis i suggest your mother take you to get some suppressants before you mate though as you can get pregnant" Louis nodded then watched as Mr Cowell has to physically pull Harry away from him because his mother had arrived to take him home.

 

 

 

Louis didn't attend school for the rest of the week and started taking the suppressants the day after his heat ended. He gave himself the weekend and Monday off before going back to school again. Once he got to school everything felt a little more tense then last week. He found Zayn, another Alpha and his best friend waiting by his locker for him. Louis smiled approaching Zayn.

"Hey mate, whats up?" Zayn smiled looking Louis up and down. Louis felt oddly exposed.

"What?" Louis asked annoyed. Zayn laughed still looking at Louis.

"Your an Omega. And just finished your heat by the way you smell" Louis rolled his eyes pulling his books from his locker then closed it.

"Yeah so? my tests were wrong. Lets go im trying to avoid a certain Alpha" Zayn followed Louis as he basically sprinted to his maths class. Zayn hugged Louis before going off to his Art class. Louis walked in and sat alone at a table in the back. There were only a few students in the class as the bell had yet to ring. But Luck again wasn't on Louis side because Harry was in his maths class.

Louis watched as Harry scanned the room before setting his eyes on Louis and walking over. Louis tensed as Harry sat next to him, he was scared of Harry, that he was sure of. Harry tried making Louis talk but only succeeding in one word sentences. Harry huffed after a while then sniffed Louis before growling lowly.

"You smell like another Alpha. I told you you were mine!" Louis rolled his eyes focusing on the teacher who was going on about something Louis wasn't paying attention to.

"My best friend is a Alpha, calm you tits" Harry sniffed him again before growling again.

"I don't like it" Louis got up and walked to the front of the class and took the empty seat next to a kid hes never spoken to before. He knew he just made Harry angry but he couldn't give two shits. He wasn't Harry's and if he had a say he never will be.

 

 

 

By lunch time Louis was fed up with Harry. It turns out Harry is in every class with him and wouldn't give up with his persistent "Your mine" and Louis was just about ready to jump off a bridge. He some how escaped Harry and made it towards the back of the oval where all his friends were.

He sat down next to Zayn and Niall who were both Alpha and Liam was across from them, he was a Beta. Liam smiled taking a bite of his sandwich then said.

"Rough morning Lou?" Louis groaned falling backwards on his back.

"Yes. I have a fucking Alpha who wont leave me alone and hes driving me mad" Liam, Zayn and Niall all laughed while Louis groaned again. Niall then stood up and pulled Louis up with him then threw him over his shoulder making Louis scream in surprise.

"Niall! put me the fuck down. This isn't funny" Niall only gripped Louis tighter and swung him around. Louis began pounding Niall's back with his fist till they stopped hearing a Alpha growl out.

"Put him down before i put you down" They all turned around and watched as Niall and Harry stared off at each other. Louis groaned because he couldn't even muck around with his friends without Harry showing up. Louis stood in front of both Harry and Niall pushing them both back by their chests with his hands.

"Stop. I don't need you two fighting" He then tuned to Harry.

"And Harry why wont you take a hint and leave me alone" Louis watched as his friends all tensed. He shouldn't have said that. Harry's nose flared before he pushed Louis into a tree and draped himself over him.

"You know why Louis. I told you, your were mine" Louis sighed in defeat and nodded. Harry smiled kissing his cheek.

"Good boy" Louis felt his heart race at the praise, smiling a little. He heard Niall clear his throat as Harry backed away from him. Louis flung himself at Niall and jumped on his back making Niall fall over. Harry growled as Louis and Niall laughed.

"paybacks a bitch Horan" Niall groaned pushing Louis off himself and sat up. Louis kissed his cheek then sat next to him. Louis had seemed to have forgotten Harry's presence because he was suddenly scooped into someones arms and held against their chest. Harry. It smelt like Harry.

"God Harry they were just joking" Zayn said and Harry growled again.

"Don't care. Louis mine" Louis watched Zayn roll his eyes.

His eyes then drifted over towards the group of girls opposite them. He then sighed looking back at Louis who was trying to get out of Harry's arms.

"Um Harry. I think Louis wants off" Harry looked at Louis smiling.

"Your alright arnt you princess" Louis rolled his eyes and pouted.

"I'm not a princess. Your so Alpha its not funny" Harry chuckled watching Louis talk to his friends.

"Have you ever spoken to her?" Louis shook his head

"No but i know shes really nice. Shes my lab partner apparently i have chemistry next so i can talk to her for you?" Zayn nodded smiling. "That would be great Lou".

 

 

 

Louis walks into chemistry and takes his seat next to the girl Zayn was watching at lunch. She small and has bright blond hair with bright pink tips. She has a happy appearance that's also calming. He sits next to her and takes out his books. She turns and smiles at him.

"Hi im Perrie and you must be Louis. Its nice to meet you" she holds out his hand and waits for Louis to shake it. He laughs but shakes it anyway.

"Nice to meet you Perrie. Maybe you could catch me up with what i missed last week?" Perrie nods pulling out her note book and going over what Louis missed.

 

The end of the day couldn't of come quick enough. Louis was ready to go home and be lazy maybe do some home work. Louis was at his locker collecting his things and putting things away. He pulled his beanie over his head then shut his locker. He turned and almost had a heart attack when Harry was stood right in front of him. He clutched his chest and let out a squeak of surprise.

"Jesus christ! i didn't even hear you walk up" Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Louis waist bringing him closer to him and kissing his lips. Louis froze but kissed back, if hes honest with himself Harry is fit and Harry wants him. and maybe secretly Louis wants him too. Harry pulled away smiling probably because Louis kissed back.

"Are you busy Friday night? I wanna take you on a date" Louis shook his head and grabbed his bag from where he dropped it.

"No im free. Ill give you my number and you can text me" Harry handed Louis his phone so Louis could enter his number and send a text to himself so he has Harry's number. Louis handed back Harry's phone, kissed his cheek and ran off after Liam who was waiting for him outside of the school.

 

When Louis got home he went straight up to his room, locked his door and flopped onto his bed letting out a sigh. He closed his eyes trying to drift off to sleep but his phone buzzing in his pocket made him sit up read the message. It was from Zayn

**_From, Zayn: Mate did u talk to the girl?_ **

**_To, Zayn: Yeah mate, her names Perrie. I think shes in your English class._ **

Louis then read the message he had from Harry, well the one he sent himself.

_**From, Unknown** _

_**Harry's** **number.**  _

Louis put his phone on charge then pulled out his laptop and turned it on waiting for it to boot up before he logged on and brought up his internet browser. He logged into Facebook and saw the new friend request from Harry. He accepted it then went to scrolling through the news feed and playing a few games. After a while he logged out of Facebook and went on Tumblr. He spent a little while on there before pulling out his homework and doing that too.

 

 

 

When Louis mum called him down for dinner he had finished his English assignment and was halfway trough his maths homework. He quickly changed out of the jeans and t-shirt he wore to school and slipped on some sweat pants and clean shirt. He walked down stairs and into the dining room where his mum, dad and sister were waiting for him. Louis took his seat next to his sister who was giving him a strange look. Louis raised his eyebrow looking at her.

"What?" he asked watching her sniff him. She smirked at Louis.

"You smell like a Alpha that isn't Niall and Zayn. Have something to share?" Louis looked at his older sister before shaking his head "no" Lottie smiled and laughed.

"Whatever you say Lou" and that was that. They didn't press for information. But Louis dad eyed him the whole dinner.

 

 

 

When Friday rolled around Louis was nervous. He was going on a date with Harry and Harry was meeting his parents for the first time. He got dressed in tight black jeans and tight fitting shirt before slipping on his vans and fixing his hair. He grabbed his school bag and walked to Liam's house. When he got there Liam was waiting outside like always. He greeted Louis with a pat on the back and put his arm over Louis shoulders as they began walking.

"How was your morning?" Liam suddenly asks Louis. Louis shrugs.

"Like always. I slept in then rushed around getting ready. And you should remove your arm. Harry's gonna flip if he sees it" Liam rolls his eyes.

"I'm a Beta im not a threat to him but ill take my arm away if it makes you feel better" Louis scoffs walking towards the front of the school. He walks through the halls, Liam behind him and to his locker. He grabs his books and shuts his locker standing there talking to Liam till Zayn and Niall come up. They were discussing the football game when Harry walked up and pulled Louis into his arms, sniffing his neck a little.

"Morning gorgeous" Louis hums pressing his back against Harry's chest. Leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw.

"Morning" Harry presses a kiss to Louis temple before listening in to the conversation they were having before.

 

Free Period couldn't have come fast enough for Louis. He  went to the Library for some alone time and to catch up on some work. Harry had P.E Niall and Zayn had Drama and Liam had English so Louis was alone, well that's what he thought.

"Hey Tomlinson" Louis groaned he new that voice. It was the voice of Tom Willis a Alpha who likes to bully Omegas.

"What do you want Tom? I'm busy" Tom walked over and slapped Louis across the face making the Omega whimper in pain. Louis clutched his cheek as Tom walked off saying.

"This isn't over. Don't talk back to me again" Louis gathered his things and ran off towards the P.E block. He found Harry's class on the football field. He watched as the class ran laps around the field. He went over to Mr Dawson and asked if he could talk to Harry. My Dawson blew his whistle

"Styles" he bellowed making Louis cower away from him. Hes never liked big men. Harry came rushing over, a smile on his face that fell when he saw Louis tear brimmed eyes and a hand print on his cheek.

"Louis! what the hell happened?" Harry yelled using his Alpha tone making Louis flinch and move away from him slightly. Louis began crying then. The Alpha was angry.

"I-i was in the library doing my work when Tom Willis came up to me and slapped me when i told him to go away" Louis said in a quiet voice as he cried. Harry's face softened grabbing the Omega and bringing him to his chest. Harry rubbed Louis back till he calmed down.

"Shh its alright sweetheart. I'm sorry i yelled" Harry said in hopes that it was calming to the Omega. Louis took a shaky breath moving away from Harry slightly. Harry cringed at the bruise forming on Louis face.

"You should go to the nurse and get some ice on that. I need to finish class" Louis nodded picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Harry kissed him quickly before running back off into the field.

Louis quickly ran off towards the nurses office. He had a ice pack put on his cheek to reduce the swelling then given pain killers for the headache he had.

 

 

 

When Louis got home he rushed up to his room to begin getting ready for his date with Harry. He was nervous he didn't know what was going to happen when he and Harry were alone together and that thought is the thought that made him want to cancel but he couldn't because then he would make Harry angry and he really has enough to deal with without adding a angry Alpha to the mix.

Louis heads for the shower. Cleaning himself then stepping out and brushing his teeth. He then covers himself with a towel and walks back to his bedroom to get dressed. He opens his wardrobe and studies the clothes in there. He pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt as well as some clean boxers and gets dressed. He fixes his hair into a quiff and leaves his feet bear because he still has time before Harry comes to pick him up

Louis jumps on his bed and pulls out his phone, playing a few games before he hears a knock on his door. He mumbles "Come in" not looking up from his phone focusing on the Temple Run game he was playing. He hears someone clear their throat making him freeze. That want his dad or his mum or sister. He looks up his game long forgotten, Harry of course it was Harry. How long had he been playing?

"Didn't know i was that boring. Is that why you weren't answering my texts?" Louis watches Harry before looking back at his phone. He saw messages come through but he was too caught up in the game. Louis blushes looking at his hands.

"Sorry. I guess i got distracted" Louis continues looking at his hands too embarrassed to look up. He hears Harry moving around then the bed dip next to him. He was then pulled into Harry's arms.

"Your unbelievable" Louis can hear the teasing tone of his voice.

"Ready to go? thought we could go see a move then go back to my house. Both my parents are out till Sunday" Louis froze then. Harry had asked him to spend time with him alone and Louis wasn't ready for this he knew Harry had other intentions one being he was close to his rut, Louis could smell it. Well Harry's scent was stronger which meant rut.

"I uh don't think that's a good idea. I'm not stupid Harry. I know your rut is near" Harry huffed running a hand through his pushed back hair.

"Louis i don't want you as some sex toy. I want to get to know you and actually have a relationship with you before i even consider mating with you" Louis watched as Harry's shoulders slumped as he let out a long sigh. Could Louis trust him? well he nearly tried to mate him last week even after he was told not to. Louis sighed a sound he seems to b making a lot lately.

"Ok ill go with you. Ill even stay the night but if your rut comes im out of there" Harry snaps his head up and smiles.

"You can leave if i go into rut. But you'll have to be fast because i might not be able to control myself" Louis tenses maybe this isn't a good idea but before he could protest Harry was picking him up and walking down stairs. Louis struggled trying to get out of the Alpha's hold.

"Harry! i need my shoes and to grab my things if im gonna stay over" Harry drops Louis to his feet gently watching as Louis runs back upstairs to grab his things.

 

 

 

The car ride to the movie theater was silent. The only sound coming from the radio that was on a low mummer. Louis was still a little nervous but he was starting to loosen up a bit. He might as well give Harry a chance, well that's what his mum told him. Most Omegas had a mate at 16 and Louis was nearly 18. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry suddenly says making Louis jump. Harry chuckles watching the road once again. Louis sighs trying to calm his heart rate down.

"Um just thinking about Omega stuff, like i don't really know what to do or how to act. I know its stupid but since i spoke to my mum everything's been-" Harry cuts Louis off by putting his hand over his mouth.

"Louis everything will come naturally. Omegas live to submit for their Alphas, they love to please and hate to disappoint. Thrive for praise and being protected" Louis blinks at Harry not expecting that answer.

"I uh. I'm scared im gonna do something wrong. If im honest Alphas scare the living shit out of me, except for Zayn and Niall. Even my own dad scares me" Louis freezes when he realizes what he just said. Harry's eyebrows knit together.

"So i scare you?" Louis take a deep breath watching as Harry grips the steering wheel tighter.

"A little, but after what you did the first day i met you, you can't really blame me" Harry's grip on the steering wheel loosens.

"I-i cant really take that back because i was acting on instinct but im sorry?" Harry says it as more of a question which makes Louis laugh.

"I know that. I cant help my fear, ive always feared Alphas after my dad-" Louis cuts himself off after he realizes what hes about to say. Harry tenses again his knuckles white on the steering wheel.

"Finish the sentence Louis. Tell me what he did?" Louis cowers in his seat, the tone of Harry's voice demanding and angry. Louis watches as his jaw clenches and his hands clench even tighter around the steering wheel.

"W-when my sister and i were little he used to hit us, especially my mum and sister because they were Omegas. He was one of those Alphas that thought Omegas were useless sex toys. When mum had me he- he got a little better hoping i would become a Alpha but when i was classed as a Beta he took off and i haven't seen him since. Dan who is with my mum now is actually my step dad but i call him dad" Louis watched as Harry became a little calmer.

"You didn't deserve that, any of you. If i was to do that my dad would have my head. I was raised to think Omegas are equal and if you find one, keep them close and protect them like they are your world" Louis nods looking out the window hoping this would give Harry the sign that hes done talking. Harry glances over and puts his left hand on Louis thigh. Hoping it would be a comforting gesture.

 

 

 

Louis grumbled as Harry wouldn't let him pay for anything saying "Let me be a good Alpha and buy things for you" Louis was still grumbling as they took their seats in the back of the theater. Harry noticed Louis arms across his chest and the frown on his face, smiling slightly he said.

"Lou lighten up. So i brought our tickets that's not something to grumble over" Harry still wasn't getting a reaction so he started kissing Louis cheek and nose and neck. Louis giggled pushing Harry's face away.

 

After the movie had ended Harry took Louis out for dinner then back to his place. Louis was getting more and more nervous now. He was about to spend the night with Harry. Harry parked in the drive way and turned off the car, getting out and going over to the passenger side to let Louis out. Louis huffed when the door wouldn't budge.

"I can't believe you child locked me in" Harry laughed opening the door and helping Louis out.

"Sorry" but the look on Harry's face said he wasn't very sorry at all. Louis followed Harry up to the front door and taking in how big Harry's house was. It was twice the size of his own house. Harry unlocked the door and pulled Louis into the front entrance of the house. He flicked the Hall lights on then walked down the long hallway and took a right. Louis kicked off his shoes and coat, dropped the bag that had clean clothes and walked down to where Harry had gone. Louis watched as Harry poured himself a drink. Harry looked up smiling.

"Want a drink?" Louis nodded walking over and siting on one of the bar stools. Louis pointed to the juice Harry had out, waiting patiently while Harry poured the juice into a cup.

"Its apple, i hope that's ok? its all my family drinks" Louis nods taking a sip then placing the glass in front of him. He watched as Harry downed the juice and poured himself another. Louis was comfortable around Harry, Harry was safe and that calmed Louis nerves a bit.

Harry set up the DVD player in the lounge and put on a movie for them to watch. When Louis walked into the living room he froze when he saw Harry had picked a horror film. Louis never done well with horror.

"Um a horror? really?" Harry smiled patting the space next to him.

"Its alright i'll protect you" Louis plopped himself down next to Harry as the opening credits started.

 

 

 

When the movie was almost over Louis felt a curling in his stomach. His skin began to feel hot and his dick was half hard. He stiffened he was in heat? but he'd only just had one a few weeks ago. This didn't make sense Louis shifted then felt the slick start. He jumped up and rushed into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Harry was outside the door knocking on it furiously, so much Louis was sure he was going to put a hole in the door.

"Louis! fucking let me in" Louis whimpered and cowered in the corner, he was scared and incredibly horny. His mind was screaming to let Harry in but he resisted his urges. He pulled his pants off and started tugging on his half hard dick. His heat want bad yet but it would be soon.

Harry was still banging on the door calling for Louis to open it. Louis cried out as he came over his chest and fist. He felt a little better but he needed more. Harry was trying furiously to get into the bathroom he knew that if he broke the door his parents wouldn't be happy. He then remembered his mum keeps keys for all the bathrooms in the kitchen. He ran to the kitchen grabbed the keys then sprinted back to the bathroom. Louis scent was becoming stronger and it was driving him mad. He quickly unlocked the door and slammed it open, his eyes landing on Louis in the corner. 

Louis whimpered then let out a high pitched whine, one Omegas use to call their Alphas. Harry sprung into action then picking Louis up and taking him up to his bedroom. Harry threw Louis on his bed and began shedding his own clothes. Louis removed his shirt and began tugging on his fully hard cock. Harry growled walking over to Louis and slapping his hand away.

"No" Louis stopped instantly and watched as Harry got in between his legs, spreading them open and leaning down to his hole. Harry inhaled deeply and growled again. He leaned up to Louis and sucked on his neck as he pushed one finger into Louis meeting no resistance as it slid right in. Louis whimpered again as Harry began moving his finger in and out. Louis bared his neck to Harry who growled and bit on his pulse point, enough to leave a mark but not break the skin. Harry then added a second then third finger, stretching Louis out.

"Good boy, are you a good boy for me" Harry asked as he removed his fingers. Louis whined nodding his head. Harry growled nipping Louis earlobe before whispering.

"Answer me" Louis shivered and whined again finding it hard to form words.

"Y-yes" Harry hummed lining himself up and pushing in. Louis breath was whooshed from his lungs. He felt so full, Harry was huge. Harry began thrusting setting a steady pace giving Louis time to adjust. As soon as Louis was pushing back Harry grabbed Louis legs throwing them over his shoulder and pounding into him at a quick pace.

"Fuck Lou, so tight, so warm" Louis whined in response and cumming again  the only thing on his mind was Harry. HarryHarryHarry and the way Harry was thrusting into him, the way he was sucking on his neck and collar bones. Louis then felt the tugging at his rim he clenched around Harry as his orgasm died down. Harry groaned pushing into Louis, his knot popping locking them together. Harry bit down on Louis shoulder breaking the skin then licking over it bonding them together. Harry grabbed Louis cock pumping it a few times till Louis came again, this time only a thin dribble of cum.

Louis was so overwhelmed. Harry had just mated them and soul bonded them. Louis watched as Harry's breathing slowed down back to how it should be and smiled. Harry, he was all that mattered now. Louis felt the bursts of warm stop then felt Harry lift him carefully and turn him onto his side so they were spooning. Louis sighed linking his fingers with Harry.

"I- why did i get my heat so soon? i only had it a few weeks ago" he felt Harry running his fingers through his hair.

"It sometimes takes a while to get into a regular cycle. So you could have irregular heats for a while till your body settles" Louis hummed then remembered something that made him tense.

"Uh Harry" Harry hummed continuing running his fingers through Louis hair.

"I haven't taken my suppressants in a few days" Harry's hand froze and his body tensed.

"Shit! are- Louis i-, im in deep shit if you do get pregnant" Louis looked down at the sheets.

"Why? would me being pregnant be a bad thing" Louis asked unsure of Harry's answer. He felt Harry move around on the bed.

"No, just my parents would have my dick. Especially my dad" Louis laughed covering his mouth when he realized how loud he had laughed. Harry smiled pressing a kiss to Louis new scar.

"We'll figure it out. I might not even be pregnant". They talked for a while before Harry was finally able to pull out. They took a shower together before settling back on Harry's bed and sleeping for a while before Louis heat got bad again.

 

 

 

 When Louis walked into school a few weeks after Harry and him had, had sex he knew something was different. As he walked passed Alphas they were covering there noses and walking away, strange that was till he walked up to his locker where Zayn was. Zayn made a gagging sound and stepped away from Louis covering his nose.

"Fuck Louis, you fucking stink" Zayn's eyes widened as he recognised the smell.

"Your fucking pregnant! Louis! how could you be so stupid!" Louis rolled his eyes at Zayn

"I know im pregnant moron, Harry wont stop smelling me. Its annoying really" He watched as Zayn kept his mouth covered.

"Do i really stink that bad?" Zayn nodded watching as Louis scratched his neck nervously.

"It only stinks to other Alphas, basically its repelling us away. But it smells great to the mate. Probably why Harry keeps smelling you. But fuck we need to take to to the nurse to get some scent neutralizer's" Louis closed his locker and followed Zayn down the halls till they reached the nurses office.

 

 

 

At lunch Harry went to smell Louis neck but frowned when he couldn't smell the smell he came to love over the short few weeks.

"Louis why cant i smell it?" Harry's eyes widened then. Of course he always thought the worse.

"Shit you didn't-" He was cut off by Louis kissing him.

"No i didn't. I'm using neutralizer's because my smell was gagging my best friends" Harry sighed in relief, going back to conversation with Louis and his three other new friends.

 

 

 

When Louis had his first appointment a few days later he went with his mum. He didn't tell Harry he was going which probably wasn't his best idea, but he wanted his mum with him. Dr Cinders called him back a little while after he signed in. His mum following him down the hall, giving him a reassuring smile. Louis entered the room and took a seat on the examination bed. Dr Cinders walked over with her clip bored in hand smiling brightly at Louis.

"Hello Louis, i'm Dr Cinders. Now lets get theses tests done so we can get to the good part" Louis smiled shyly as Dr Cinders did all of the things she was suppose to do. She then had him lie down and lift his shirt. She pulled over a machine and tuned it on, waiting for it to start up she squirted some clear jelly onto Louis stomach. She grabbed the wand and pressed it to Louis stomach. A grainy black and gray picture showed up on the screen. Dr Cinders moved it around trying to find the baby. She pauses in a certain spot and pointed to a small dot.

"That is your baby. Id say your about four to five weeks along, give or take" Louis nodded watching as she took a few pictures and took some measurements and information.

"Everything looks good and baby looks healthy". She handed Louis the printed pictures before walking out and leaving Louis and his mum alone.

 

When Louis got home he went straight up to his room, shedding off his jacket and shoes before flopping onto his bed. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his eyes. He was tired, much more tired then normal but Dr Cinders said that was normal. He pulled out his phone and plugged it into charge he then got under the blankets and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

 

 

When Louis spoke to Harry the next day he was annoyed just like Louis had predicted but was over the moon with the pictures. Louis had to point to the little dot a few times because Harry was a bit of an idiot.

"Its just a tiny little dot at the moment Harry. And for the last time its there" Louis huffed annoyed having to point out the dot again. Harry grumbled staring at the picture.

"Its not just a dot Lou, that's our baby" Louis smiled fondly. Sure he wasn't even 18 yet but he was excited for the baby. And so was his curly hair'd Alpha.

 

 


	2. Baby Were Just Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry have to deal with Louis pregnancy and the birth of their baby.

For Louis being pregnant really took a toll on his social life. Zayn was busy with work, Niall refused to be near him because he stank and Liam was busy with school, as were Zayn and Niall. Harry was also still at school meaning Louis was alone for most of the day. Both his parents worked so Louis had the house to himself till his sister came home at 3:30. Harry would visit him everyday after school and brought Louis the work he missed out on. Louis parents took him out of school but insisted he still did the work.

But today was a Saturday and theses are the days he spends with Harry and maybe Liam or Zayn joins with his girlfriend Perrie. He likes Perrie shes sweet and funny and its nice for him to talk to another Omega other than his mother. But Perrie isn't pregnant so for now hes stuck with his mother, who isn't very fond of Harry or the fact that Harry got him pregnant.

 

When Harry arrives Louis had just woken from a nap and was a bit crabby. He was hungry and angry and sad all at the same time. It was alot to take in. Harry walks in courtesy of Louis sister letting him in. Louis is in mid fight with his over protective step father, he doesn't like Harry either. Louis is a four months pregnant mess screaming at his dad, tears slowly streaming down his face. Harry stands between Louis and his seething Alpha father. Harry is younger and weaker then him but he needs to protect Louis and their unborn baby. Harry growls baring his teeth and slowly backs Louis out of the room, the other Alpha watching on. Once Harry is out of sight he picks Louis up and rushes as fast as he can up to Louis room and locks the door before the other Alpha can reach him. Harry sets Louis on his bed and climbs in next to him, brushing his tears away with his thumbs he sighs.

"You ok now?" Louis nods sniffling a bit. Honestly he feels like shit and hes tired but Harry doesn't need to worry, its all normal according to his doctor.

"I'm ok" Louis says quietly, scared to talk any louder.

"We were arguing about my grades. They got a letter in the mail yesterday saying im falling behind and of course he picks now to confront me about it. Its just- I'm so tired during the day and my morning sickness has just eased so i had my head down the toilet for most of the morning. I cant focus" Louis grabs his head and groans. Hes stressed. Really stressed.

"Louis. Calm down baby. You know how stress affects the baby. Just relax breath in and out a few times to calm down" He follows Harry breathing in and out slowly and calming down a bit. Louis smiles at Harry the baby started moving a last night. It has the hiccups. Its a weird feeling, like butterflies in his stomach. Harry notices his smile and his hands on his stomach.

"What are you smiling for?" Louis smiles wider grabbing Harry's hand.

"Baby has the hiccups. Can you feel it?" Harry waits then feels Louis stomach jolt. His eyes widen.

"Thats- that's my baby" he says it im awe, it makes Louis giggle.

"Baby started moving last night. Only i can feel it though. You wont be able too for a few more months" Harry pouts making Louis giggle again.

"Can i stay at you house tonight? mum is out of town with her friends and im scared to be alone with dad" Harry nods removing his hand from Louis stomach.

"Yeah. Pack some clothes and we'll go. Mum will be thrilled to see you. She likes you" Louis smiles getting up and grabbing a bag off his floor and stuffing clothes, his hairbrush and toothbrush into his bag. He slips his shoes on and follows Harry out and into the house. Mark, Louis dad has disappeared leaving only Lottie in the living room. Louis quickly says his goodbye and leaves with Harry.

 

When they get to Harry's house, Anne Harry's mother is there to greet him with a hug and some lunch. Louis scoffs his food glaring at Harry as he watches him and laugh's. "Bastard" Louis thinks as he stuffs the last of the sandwich into his mouth.

They spend the rest of the afternoon watching movies and admiring Louis stomach as the baby has hiccups again. Anne watches as Louis stomach jolts and smiles.

"Harry got hiccups alot before he was born. He always got them as a baby too" Louis stomach stops moving he sighs in relief. Its cute but not when he's trying to sleep. Hes tired and really wants a nap.

"I'm gonna have a nap. Wake me when dinner is ready?" Anne nods getting up and leaving Louis alone as Harry went up to his room to shower. 

 

Louis is shook awake by Harry a while later.

"Dinners ready" Louis yaws and sits up a bit. He notices its dark and has a blanket draped over him. Harry helps him up then walks him into the dining room. Louis freezes smelling something that makes his stomach churn. He covers his mouth and bolts for the bathroom only just making it. One hes done he leans his head against the toilet seat and steady's his breathing. He jumps when he feels the hand on his back but relaxes when he sees its Harry.

"You ok? i thought you were over the sickness" Louis nods.

"I am. I smelt something and had to throw up. Whats for dinner?" 

"Mum made baked chicken" Louis nods standing up.

"The smell of chicken cooking makes me throw up. I don't know why but baby doesn't like it"

"Can you eat it or do you want something else?" Louis shakes his head.

"I can eat it i just cant be near the kitchen till the smell goes away" Harry nods helping Louis up so he can wash out his mouth and wash his hands.

 

After dinner Louis and Harry lay in Harry's bed and talk. This is Louis favorite time with Harry, he learns so much about him doing this.

"Do you think its a boy or a girl?" Louis suddenly asks Harry. Harry stares at Louis and shrugs.

"Don't know. I'd like a boy. What do you think it is?" Louis looks down at his slightly swollen stomach.

"I think its a boy. I'd really like a boy too" Harry smiles resting his hand on Louis stomach.

"We can find out soon, that's if you want to. It would be easier if we know" Louis sighs nodding.

"I was hoping you would say that because i want to find out. I agree with you. It will be easier to buy everything for the baby too" Harry nuzzles Louis neck smiling.

"Love you" Louis hums closing his eyes.

"Love you more"

 

At 6 months pregnant they find out the gender of their baby.

"We were right!" Louis smiles looking at the sonogram picture they had been given. The doctor had confirmed that they were having a healthy little boy. Louis couldn't stop smiling and Harry, well its every mans dream to have a little boy so he was more than happy.

"We should start shopping now that we know. We only have three more months" Louis rolls his eyes. What Harry doesn't know is that hes already brought some clothes that could be used for both boy or girl.

"I brought some clothes the other day. They were to cute to leave" Harry smiles his gaze still on the road.

"Well we still need a crib, rocking chair, changing table, more clothes, bibs, nappy's pacifiers, bottles the list goes on. Mum and dad have offered to pay for a crib rocking chair and changing table for both of our houses" Louis eyes Harry and shakes his head.

"Harry no. I cant expect your parents to pay for all of that. Its gonna cost a fortune" Harry smiles shyly.

"You don't know who my dad is do you? he owns fifteen hotels across the UK. They can afford it" Louis mouth drops open. No he didn't know that. Hes only met Mr Styles once. Every other time he was either working or out on a business trip.

"Oh- i, are they sure?" Harry nods.

"They insist. Have already brought them actually. They are at my house waiting to be assembled. Well take yours over to your house and assemble them there" Louis gapes at him.

"I appreciate it but it makes me feel like i cant afford my own kid- i ok. Where are we off to now?" Harry turns his gaze to Louis before looking back at the road.

"My house. I'll set up the crib and the other things then take the other crib over to your house and assemble them there" Louis nods hoping Harry gets the message that hes done with the conversation.

 

 When they arrive back at Harry's place Harry's dad is actually there and helps him put the furniture together because Louis physically cant bend down and Harry being the overprotective Alpha he is refused to let Louis help, which resulted in a grumpy hormonal Omega.

After nearly two hours and Harry and his father fighting over how to build everything the crib, rocking chair and changing table were set up in a spare room in Harry's house which is now their baby's nursery at Harry's house. Harry and his father put the other boxes in the car and drive Louis back to his house.

Louis mother had vacated the study that hardly got used so Louis could turn it into a nursery. He was grateful but deep down he knew his parents fought over it. His house was thick with tension. Him and his father fighting had gotten worse. He couldn't walk out of his room without his dad starting on him. He was stressed beyond belief that's why he spent most of his time at Harry's house. He was seriously considering leaving his house and moving in with Harry. Louis smiled to himself that actually wasn't a bad idea.

When they pulled up Louis tensed. His mother was out leaving his dad there. He was around two other Alphas though so he relaxed a bit. When he unlocked the front door the smell of cigarettes and alcohol made him gag. Harry who was already on high alert pulled Louis back over to the car and away from the potential danger. 

"Your not going in there! im taking you back to my house" Louis nods frozen on the spot. Harry was using his Alpha tone. Harry's dad comes back out of the house with a bag of Louis. He must have stuffed it with clothes.

"He was knocked out on the living room floor. I got you some clothes" Louis takes the bag, thanking Harry's dad under his breath and climbing back into the car.

 

The go back to Louis house the next morning to find Louis mother and sister packing things into a car. Louis jumps out of the car and runs as fast as he can over to his mother. She wraps her arms around him hugging him.

"Oh Lou thank god. Pack your things were leaving" Louis steps away from her and shakes his head.

"No! no, no, no. I cant leave Harry mum! im having his child!" his mother narrows her eyes at him.

"Enough Louis! pack your things and get in the car" Louis shakes his head going inside and up to his room. He grabs his remaining clothes, shoes and the clothes and stuff he brought for the baby. He boxes his pictures and books the walks out and over to Harry's car. Louis mother watches him with a icy stare.

"I'm not going with you. I'm soul bonded to Harry. I cant leave him" he turns to Harry and hands him a box before going back inside and grabbing his bags. He walks over to his mother and pecks her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I love you" he wipes his eyes and walks over to Harry's car and gets in. He finally takes a deep breath as Harry pulls away from his house.

"I'm sorry i put all this onto you. I-i couldn't leave you" Harry uses his free hand to grab Louis hand.

"Its alright. Mum and dad will be thrilled to have you stay. And i feel much better knowing where you and the baby are" Louis smiles grabbing the plastic bag containing the baby clothes he brought. He pulls out a bright yellow onesie covered in ducks. Harry glances over and smiles.

"That is adorable. How may more are there?" Louis shrugs pulling out a green and peach colored onesies. The green had bears and the peach colored one has bumble bees.

"This is all. They have matching hats and booties. I couldn't resist buying them" Louis smiles putting them back in the bag. Harry puts both hands back on the wheel as he turns onto his street.

 

After Louis unpacked it was lunchtime. Anne and Des which Louis learns is Harry's fathers name were delighted to have Louis stay. Anne made them lunch then Harry decided to take Louis shopping to by some boyish things for the baby.

"Um Harry don't you have school?" Harry shrugs taking Louis hand and leading him out to the car.

"Harry! you need to go to school" Harry sighs taking Louis hand.

"My dad is giving me the Hotel in Manchester. I'm fine with money Lou. I've told you this before" Louis mouth drops open. Harry never mentioned his dad giving him one of the hotels.

"I- you never mentioned you dad doing that" Harry smiles opening the car door and helping Louis in.

"The Manchester hotel is the smallest one he owns. He was always going to give me one and now because your pregnant hes given it to me now" Harry shrugs. "No big deal" Louis nods sighing.

 

After a few hours Harry and Louis had brought clothes, nappy's, pacifiers, bottles,bibs, bedding for the crib and blankets. Louis was exhausted. His feet and back were aching and he really needed food and something to drink before he passed out.

"Harry. I really need to sit down and eat something. I feel lightheaded" Louis groaned grabbing his head as he felt dizzy. Harry began to panic. They were close to the food court so Harry helped Louis over to a table and sat him down with the bags.

"Ill go get you a drink ok? what do you want to eat?" Louis shrugged.

"Um salad? yeah that will do" Harry nodded, kissed his forehead and walked off towards the salad place across from them. Louis rested his head on the table and sighed. He was utterly exhausted and really wanted a bath and to sleep. He kept his eyes open watching the shoppers around him. He spied a bunch of Alphas across the food court watching him. He felt weirdly exposed they couldn't see his stomach because it was hidden by the table and he was wearing scent neutralizer's. When he saw one of them approaching him he began to panic. He knew Harry could feel his panic it was part of the soul bond. 

The Alpha approached and Louis could smell it, he was in rut. Louis quickly snapped his head up and whimpered.

"Go away. I have a mate" the Alpha sniffed then smirked.

"Funny i cant smell him on you" Louis then stood up so the Alpha could see his stomach. The Alpha's smirk dropped.

"See claimed. Oh here comes my Alpha" Harry was angry, clutching the tray of food till his knuckles were white. The other Alpha stepped back as Harry approached. Harry was older meaning he had more authority over the younger Alpha who was no older then fifteen. Harry stood his ground but when the other Alpha wouldn't move he growled.

"Leave! Now! or it will get ugly!" the younger Alpha retreated then walked back over to his friends. Harry set the try down on the table before going over to Louis and hugging him, careful of Louis stomach.

"He didn't touch you did he? i swear to god it he did-" Louis cut him off mid sentence.

"I'm fine. He didn't touch me. Can i eat now?" Harry stood back and smiled.

"Yes ok. Is this alright? its just a garden salad. I didn't know if you wanted meat" Louis smiled sitting down.

"Its fine. Thank you"

 

When Louis was 8 months pregnant he could hardly move. The baby was huge Louis was convinced it was twins but the doctor said it was only one baby. Louis was laying in bed watching as his stomach moved when the baby moved. He was quite active kicking and moving around, keeping Louis up at night because the baby thought it would be a great time to wake up and wriggle around. He loved it though, loved watching his stomach move knowing his baby was in there. The only person who Louis thought loved it more was Harry. Harry would sit and watch the baby move till he stopped to sleep. They still needed a name for him. This part was frustrating Louis they couldn't agree to a name sometimes it even lead to a fight which had Harry sleeping on the couch.

Harry was in Manchester with his dad. This was the first time Harry was going as the owner. The hotel needed some things fixed so they had to go examine them leaving Louis alone with Anne. He was comfortable in bed watching his son move around till he got tired and fell asleep. Louis sighed and closed his eyes deciding to sleep as well.

When he woke up it was early evening. He sat up only struggling a little then stood up with difficulty. He hated asking people for for help. He likes to be independent but with so much weight in his front it was probably better if he asked. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Anne was she was cooking as usual. He walked over to the counter and smiled as Anne noticed him.

"Hello Louis. Did you have a nice nap?" Louis nodded rubbing his stomach. He was having pains that he had been getting. Braxton hicks or false labour. Louis groaned they hurt a lot more than they did this morning. Anne took notice rubbing his back.

"You alright Louis?" Louis shook his head and whimpered.

"It hurts. Alot. I- could i be in labour?" Anne shrugged.

'I'm not sure love. If they get worse or your water breaks then yes its labour" Louis nodded groaning again.

"Oww that one hurt alot. Alot more then the other one" Anne nodded grabbing her phone.

"Id say you are. I'm gonna call Des and Harry then take you to the hospital" Louis nodded breathing in and out. He was in so much pain. The he panicked. If he does have the baby hes going to be at least three weeks early. He could hear Anne on the phone.

"Harry, sweetheart i need you and dad to come back as soon as you can" he couldn't hear Harry's response.

"Your gonna be a dad soon that's why. Louis in labour" again he couldn't hear Harry but he could feel his panic.

"He's fine. I'm going to take him to hospital. Hes in alot of pain" Louis cried out as he got another contraction. This one though was different. He felt something gush out of him and drip down his legs.

"Anne! my water broke" he called out desperately. Anne had hung up and rushed over to Louis she quickly got him a change of pants and the baby bag he had packed and took him to the car.

 

"I hung up on Harry" she said once Louis was settled into his room at the hospital. Louis giggled.

"As soon as he heard you scream he was frantic. I couldn't understand a word he was saying. Des messaged me a hour ago. They are about three hours away" Louis nodded then winced. His labour was progressing slowly which he was thankful for because he wants Harry there.

A nurse comes in a hour later to check him again. He cries at the pain but lets her do her job. Hes eight centimeters and Harry is still a good two hours away. Hes slowly loosing hope of Harry being there.

Two hours later and hes ready to push. Harry still hasn't arrived and he begins to cry as they lift his legs up.

'No! Harry isn't here. He has to be here!" Louis says trying to free his legs from a nurse and Anne. Anne tries to calm him down as a nurse enters with Harry.

"Harry!" Louis sobs as Harry runs over grabbing Louis hand and pressing kisses all over face.

"Shh im here. I'm here" he soothes as a nurse gets Louis legs back into position. Harry grabs one leg and Anne keeps hold on his other. Louis whimpers as the doctor gets between his legs.

"Alright Louis when you feel a contraction push alright?" Louis nods then waits till he feels it and pushes.

 

twenty five minuets later Louis delivers a little boy. Louis bursts into tears and Harry has a huge smile on his face. Anne also has tears in her eyes. They place the baby on Louis chest and cover him with a towel. Louis watches in awe as the baby boy kicks his feet and moves his hands that are balled up in little fists. Hes still crying as the nurses take him away to be checked. Louis feels lips on his cheek. He turns his head and smiles its Harry. Harry presses a quick kiss to his lips.

"I'm so proud of you Lou" Louis closes his eyes and sighs. He feels much better now. Less sore and swollen he's tired though, really tired he closes his eyes and that's it hes out.

 

When he wakes he glances over and sees Harry holding the baby. He has him clutched close to his chest as he stares down at him. Louis sits up and groans everything in his lower region hurts. Harry's head snaps up and he smiles seeing Louis awake. Harry stands and walks over to Louis, handing him their son. Louis looks for the first time, really looks. Their son looks like Harry but you can see Louis in there too. Hes dressed in the bright blue onesie they brought a while ago with a hat to match and a green blanket with light green stars that Anne and Des brought them.

"Hes perfect Lou. You did a great job" Louis grins up at Harry before letting the baby grab his finger.

"He weighs seven pound eight ounces and is twenty inches long. Hes a big boy. Hes breathing fine and they have given him the all clear. Also they said you could breast feed" Louis frowns. He did not expect that.

"What? don't you want to breast feed? its better for him if you do" Louis sighs shaking his head.

"No its not that its just- i have to get used to the idea" Harry nods and pecks Louis forehead then leans down and gently kisses their sons forehead.

"We need to name him to finalize his birth certificate" Louis sighs.

"Is this going to lead to another fight? i don't want to fight" Harry shakes his head.

"No but we really need to agree on something" Louis sighs watching the baby in his arms sleep.

"Well i like the name Lucas, Michael and Caleb. What about you?" Harry sighs sitting back on the chair he was sat in.

"I'm i like Lucas and Michael. What about Lucas Michael?" Louis smiles and nods.

"Finally he has a name. Lucas Michael Styles. Perfect name for a perfect baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr http://devilsangel95.tumblr.com/


End file.
